Gru Family
The Gru Family is family with long line of villainy with tons of notorious supervillain throughout the century. All the supervillain members have a same facial structure like Gru and Dru. The existence of the Gru family is shown under the basement of Robert Gru's mansion through the statues of Gru and Dru's ancestors who are supervillain that terrorized the world in the past centuries ranging from mad scientist, pirates, bandits or witches. Family Information As much as known to Felonius Gru, the Gru family consists of 32 members, starting from Charlotte and Léopold Gru. Members * Charlotte Gru, Francois' mother and Gru's great (x5) grandmother * Léopold, Francois' father and Gru's great (x5) grandfather * Sarah, Mathilds' mother and Gru's great (x5) grandmother * Jack Gru, Mathilds' father and Gru's great (x5) grandfather * Mathild, Francois' mother and Gru's great (x4) grandmother * François Gru, Abels' father and Gru's great (x4) grandfather * Mareva, Williams' mother and Gru's great (x5) grandmother * Ron, Williams' father and Gru's great (x5) grandfather * William * Oliver * Elizabeth * Art * Lucy * Yolanda, Gru's great grandmother * Marcel, Gru's great grandfather * Abel Gru, John's father and Gru's great grandfather * Antoinette, John's mother and Gru's great grandmother * Little Pony * Charles * Jane * Helmut * ? (unknown relative) * Madeleine, Marlena's mother and Gru's grandmother * Henry Gru, Marlena's father and Gru's grandfather * John Gru, Robert's father and Gru's grandfather * Joseph * Helen * Steven * Jeffrey Gru, Brother of Robert Gru. * Marlena Gru, Gru and Dru's mother; Robert's ex-wife. * Robert Gru, Gru and Dru's father; Marlena's (late or ex) husband. * Lucy Wilde, Gru's wife; Margo, Edith and Agnes' adoptive mother. * Felonius Gru * Dru Gru, Gru's twin brother and Margo, Edith and Agnes' adoptive uncle. * Margo Gru, Gru and Lucy's oldest adoptive daughter; Edith and Agnes' sister. * Edith Gru, Gru and Lucy's middle adoptive daughter; Margo and Agnes' sister. * Agnes Gru, Gru and Lucy's youngest adoptive daughter; Margo and Edith's sister. Family Tree Knowledge Although very little is known about any members of the family, it is known that Marcel Gru was a werewolf, as shown in Gru Family Tree in Gru's House, and Ronald Gru was a pirate. It is also known that Felonius Gru is one of the direct descendants of Charlotte and Léopold Gru, and he is in the 6th generation. Trivia * The Gru Family Tree in Gru's house was not updated with the existence of Margo, Edith and Agnes, though later, they did it themselves and also drew a heart around Gru's face, indicating their love towards Gru. This was later erased by the minions. * Judging from the given names of the early ancestors in the family tree, Gru family is probably originated from French-speaking regions. *As is seen from the family tree Gru's name is spelled Feloni'u'''s instead of Feloni'ou'''s. *As his grandparents on both sides share the last name Gru, we can assume that his parents are cousins, making Gru a child of incest. Gallery Gru family tree2.jpg|The Gru Family Tree from Gru's House YDbiw_-_Daughters.jpg|A temporary version added by the girls Category:Characters Category:Despicable Me 3 Characters